The present invention relates to razors and relates in particular to disposable razors which, except for the blade package, are fabricated of moldable plastic.
The language "blade package", "blade" or "blades" is intended to denote one or more single edge blades appropriately separated by a spacer or spacer means when more than one blade is used.
More particularly, the invention relates to disposable razors for wet shaving of the type fitted with a movable or slidable cover or cap which serves dually as (1) a means for ensuring proper blade edge exposure or proper blade geometry during shaving and (2) a protective device for perserving the integrity of the blade edge during storage.
A typical razor of this class is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,615 issued on May 11, 1982, to Bowman et al. and in a co-pending application, Ser. No. 359,341 filed Mar. 18, 1982, also by Bowman et al.
It is a particular feature of the present invention to provide an improved disposable razor with a sliding cap.
At the time of manufacture and during first shipment into commerce, the sliding cap is in the storage or first position with the blade edge protected.
The present invention relates to structure which operates to prevent inadvertent movement of the cap caused by usual and customary jostling during transport from the point of manufacture to the point of sale.
Stated differently, the present invention relates to structure which preserves the integrity of the storage position of the cap during transit in commerce.